Marilynn
Marilynn is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio Marilynn is the stern old lady who lives in Frostfield. After retiring from being a high school teacher, she found pleasure in working at the Frostfield Library. Despite her intimidating appearance, she is actually very happy at the library, for she has always had a thing for literature. However, the library has not been doing very well recently, mainly due to the advent of Bloop® eBooks and, Marilynn’s mortal enemy, Biscotti Bookstore. Despite this, she enjoys the few remaining loyal members, as long as they obey the due dates. Appearance Marilynn is an old lady. She has pale, wrinkly skin; brown eyes; gray hair spreading out to the sides; and thin eyebrows. Style A She wears a gray dress, white high heels with light gray soles, a black choker necklace, and gray half-moon glasses with a silver chain. Style B She wears a white dress, gray shrug sweater, gray boots, and gray half-moon glasses with a silver chain. Halloween Marilynn dresses up as a witch. The costume consists of the following: a black, over-the-shoulder, long-sleeve dress; black, high-heeled boots with purple belts, a black witch hat with a purple belt; a deep purple choker necklace with a gold locket; and gray half-moon glasses with a silver chain. She also paints her face green and wears a fake witch's nose. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Mushrooms Q1 *4 Onions Q4 *4 Olives Q1 *4 Anchovies Q4 *Cook for 6/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Rare Patty *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Chicken *Onions *White Rice *Black Beans *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Creameo L *Creameo C *Creameo R Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Pancake *Whipped Cream *Drink: **Small Coffee **Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Onion *Mushrooms *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Parmesan Chicken Strips O *6 Teriyaki Wings O *Blue Cheese Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Sauerkraut *Onions *Mushrooms *Mayo **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion *Mushrooms *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow C *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow C Holiday (Pirate Bash): *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Jolly Roger L **Marshmallow C **Jolly Roger R *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cannonball Gum **Shaved Coconut **Anchor Cookie L **Marshmallow C **Anchor Cookie R Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Coconut *Creameo L *Creameo C *Creameo R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Chesse *Black Pepper *4 Mushrooms *5 Chickens *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Halloween): *Regular Vermicelli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Chesse *Cauldron Powder *4 Mushrooms *5 Mussels *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Chunky Blend *Marshmallows *Espresso Syrup *Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *Shaved Coconut *White Chocolate Truffle L *Creameo C *White Chocolate Truffle R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 2: **Regular Round Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits *Donut 3: **Regular Long John Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Mini Marshmallows Holiday (Halloween): *Donut 1: **Regular Round Donut **Full Moon Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 2: **Regular Round Donut **Filling: Brownie Batter **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits *Donut 3: **Regular Long John Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Licorice Drizzle **Mini Marshmallows Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Parmesan Chicken Strips O *6 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers O *Blue Cheese Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *4 Mushrooms Q1 *4 Olives Q1 *4 Anchovies Q4 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread *Asiago Cheese *Light Cook *Ranch *Grilled Chicken *Mushrooms *Olives *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Halloween): *Ecto Bread *Asiago Cheese *Light Cook *Ranch *Grilled Chicken *Mushrooms *Olives *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee): *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **White Chocolate Star **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Marshmallow Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow C Holiday (Starlight Jubilee): *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **White Chocolate Star L **White Chocolate Star C **White Chocolate Star R *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Marshmallow C Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *25% Marshmallow Filling *50% Cheesecake Filling *25% Marshmallow Filling *Meringue Topping *White Chocolate Syrup A *Toasted Coconut A Holiday (Halloween): *Creameo Crust *25% Marshmallow Filling *50% Shadowberry Filling *25% Marshmallow Filling *Meringue Topping *White Chocolate Syrup A *Toasted Coconut A *8 Skull Cookies I Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Soft Shell *Chicken *Queso Blanco *Onions *White Rice *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Halloween): *Midnight Crunch Shell *Chicken *La Catrina Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Black Olives *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Shiitake Mushrooms **Cream Cheese **Yellowtail *Yellowtail *Hibachi Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Almond Tea **Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Halloween): *Ukoniro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Shiitake Mushrooms **Cream Cheese **Torigai *Yellowtail *Squid Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Witch’s Brew Tea **Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Soft Shell *Chicken *Queso Blanco *Onions *White Rice *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Halloween): *Midnight Crunch Shell *Chicken *La Catrina Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Black Olives *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Pancake *Whipped Cream *Drink: **Small Coffee **Cream Holiday (Halloween): *Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Pancake *Powdered Sugar *Pancake *Whipped Cream *Drink: **Small Witch’s Brew **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *4 Portobello Mushrooms Q1 *4 Black Olives Q1 *4 Anchovies Q4 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Halloween): *Ecto Stuffed Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *8 Gouda Ghosts QA *4 Portobello Mushrooms Q1 *4 Black Olives Q1 *4 Anchovies Q4 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Sauerkraut *Onions *Mushrooms *Mayo **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Halloween): *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Sauerkraut *Onions *Mushrooms *Mayo *La Catrina Sauce **Medium Black Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Sauerkraut *Onions *Mushrooms *Mayo **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Halloween): *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Sauerkraut *Onions *Mushrooms *Mayo *La Catrina Sauce **Medium Black Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Trivia *At 63, she is currently Ianiant's oldest FC. *Every summer, she holds a reading competition to help raise money for the library. Gallery FCMarilynn.png|Marilynn's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt FCMarilynnHalloween.png|Marilynn's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt Marilynn%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Marilynn's Fidget Spinner File:Marilynn.jpg|Marilynn in Papa Louie Pals Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters